Family life on Mars
by stardiva
Summary: ok so this is my first life on mars fic... its about my fave life couple Sam and Annie... with a dash of the Guv for flavor.. hope i did them justice.. please be kind and review.


Sam Tyler looked around the beach and breathed in contently. This was one of the rare times that he felt completely at ease and very relaxed. The reason for this was the person laying beside him. it was his lover, his heart , His partner, the mother of his children, his gorgeous wife of nine years, Annie Cartwright Tyler.

They were on a romantic weekend holiday away at the outskirts of London. The couple had rented a cottage on a private beach. They had left their eight year old twins, Jeanie ( named for the twin's god father ,DCI Gene Hunt aka the Guv. Hunt was Sam's and Annie's boss.) and Jeanie's twin brother Christopher( named after fellow officer, DC Chris Skelton who worked with the couple.) in the care of the Guv and his missus Vera , .

At first , Sam was leary to leave their kids with the Guv. Both he and Annie knew what the "Guv" was like. But despite the "Guv's" gruffness, the Tyler twins loved staying with their "Uncle" the Guv and "Auntie" V. The Guv always let them run round like wild indians. Also teaching them new cus words much to Sam's annoyance. Young Chris Tyler had also become a card shark thanks to the Guv teaching him how to play poker.

Sam had protested to Annie in the Canteen at the station after Annie had rang Mrs Hunt to see if it was ok to leave the twins with them. Vera had said it was fine, but that she was going on her regular night out with the girls on the Saturday night for a few hours . This would leave the twins alone with the Guv. But Vera had assured the young parents , she would make sure the twins were taken care of.

Upon hearing this ,Gene had slapped Sam on the back as he spoke" Don't worry about it, Gladys, I will treat 'em like they was my own..." After hearing this Sam had rolled his eyes at his wife as he watched his boss leave the room." Great, for a minute there I thought we were in trouble. " he said under his breath .

Sam then turned to his wife."For god sake's Annie, do you remember the last time we left the twins alone with the Guv for the weekend ? Chris came home so stuffed full of sweets and fizzy drinks that he was sick the moment he got in the car.. And Jeanie was a right saucey little madame for a week , is this ringing any bells?"

Annie had chuckled at her husband's question. The little girl and her father had clashed over several little things such as picking up after her self. Refusing to go to bed when told to. .Not doing what she was told. Talking back to both her parents, her teacher and her fellow classmates. Callling her teacher a worthless plonk to her face ( resulting in a note sent home to her parents.).

Finally after a few days of this behavior , Sam had had enough. He had glared at the little girl.

" Right, I have had just about enough of you and your attitude little madame. You just remember you are talking to. I am your father.." The little girl had glared back up at her father and had retorted "I'll make you a hat."

Now as they lay on their beach towels, Sam looked at the beauty that was his wife. He drank in the sight of her. Because they were on a private beach and they were kid free for the weekend, Sam had talked his wife into going topless. It had taken Sam smiling his best school boy shy smile, to convince her. He also helped her put sunscreen on, as she sighed in pleasure under his touch.

But when he had tried to get her to go all nude , Annie Tyler had put her foot down and had stated flatly "Not a chance" hence the reason she was wearing the bottom half of her swim suit.

As they lay there, Sam began to run his hands over his wife's bare breasts. He also kissed each of her nipple tenderly. He marveled at the softness of her skin under his fingers and lips.. Annie sighed under her husband's gentle touch as she opened her eyes to look at him. . As he continued exploring her body, Sam could feel himself starting to feel very randy. Sam snuggled in close to Annie and began kissing his wife. He heard her murmur his name as his lips made their way down her throat.

His nose drank in his wife's scent as he begain to make love to his wife. Annie returned each kiss, each cuddle , each touch with one of her own. They explored each other not as parents of twin eight year olds . But more like newlyweds on their wedding night. They soon climaxed as they shared fevered kisses. They then snuggled in each others arms. The couple laid back on their beach towels, just enjoying being alone together.

How he loved this woman who now lay in his arms , his Annie. She was always there for him. Even when he felt his life going out of control which it often did. Annie was always his voice of reason. Even when they didn't agree on somethings. Annie was always ready with a smile , a reassuring word or a glass of strawberry milk and a wagon wheel.

As he lay there with his wife ,Sam gazed at the sky and silently thanked god for his young to the love and support of that family ,Sam Tyler was finally content with his ' life on Mars.'

ok this is my first LIFE ON MARS fan fic... I love Annie and Sam together... and you have to love the GUV.

how did I do? am thinking about doing another chap... perhaps... what happened the saturday night when the Guv was looking after the twins... any suggestions?


End file.
